


Transformers Animated: The Movie

by KaijuLovingFreak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, i just really wanted to write the tfa characters in the plot of the 80's movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuLovingFreak/pseuds/KaijuLovingFreak
Summary: 20 years had gone by since Endgame, and the Decepticons have gained control of Cybertron, forcing to Autobots to settle on Earth. After another attack from the Decepticons on Autobot City, many Autobots are killed, making their already small armies smaller, and even took the life of their leader, Ultra Magnus. Things began to get grimmer as a new threat comes around and threatens to destroy Cybertron. Even if he isn't Magnus, perhaps Optimus is the last hope for Cybertron, and can use the power of the Matrix to destroy this evil. However, the new Decepticon leader, Galvatron, will stop at nothing until both Optimus and the Matrix are nothing but scrap. Can Optimus avoid the clutches of Galvatron and destroy Unicron before Cybertron becomes the planet monster's next meal? Or is this the end for all Autobots?





	1. A Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Ok, so last night I began to write about this, and I asked if anyone would like to see this idea, and some people wanted to read it! So here I am, ready to give TFA an ending with the plot of the 80's movie plot. Give it a read and tell me what you guys think!

After the events of Optimus Prime and Megatron’s battle on Earth, the Autobots of Cybertron rejoiced in the capture of the Decepticon leader, the threat no longer being of concern to the universe. As the years went on, the Autobots would lower their defences, as their hope to prosper in peace grew with Ultra Magnus recovering to full health again.  
However, the remaining Decepticons that were still free and roaming would assemble the largest strike team in Autobot and Decepticon War history, and would attack the planet in surprise, and freed their leader and comrades from their prisons. The council was completely destroyed, most members being killed off or lost in action. The Autobots were easily picked off one by one, the numbers of Decepticons overwhelming for even the Elite Guard.  
With no other choice, Ultra Magnus called for a full evacuation of the Planet, but even then, the majority of the civilians were forced to remain on planet, not able to escape the clutches of their new dictator. With no other place to go, many Autobots migrated to Earth, where they began to live among the organics on the planet. They build their first new settlement on Dinobot Island, as they chose to stay close to their only spacebridge on the planet.  
For the last 20 years since their exile from Cybertron, the Autobots began to use the moons of Cybertron as new bases. On these bases, the Autobots can monitor the actions of the Decepticons and possibly be able to ambush them when their own army is in order, and take back their homeworld. But due to their own low resources, it may take many years before they can truly be able to succeed in such an assault.  
But unknown to either faction, there was a greater evil out among the stars, and would soon show it’s face to the universe, leaving nothing but destruction it it’s path…

\-----

On a world, not too far from both Cybertron and Earth, there lived another mechanical world, full of intelligent robots. Although these beings weren’t as physically advance as the transformers of Cybertron, they were still prosperous, and had made many technical advances in their society. Their world existed in peace, their planet never seeing the horrors of war as Cybertron has, and their people were living happily on their beautiful planet.  
Little did anyone on their peaceful planet know, that day was the last day their planet would still exist.  
Not too far from their sun, a large, planet sized object orbited around the burning star, a foreboding aura surrounding the object. The object indeed looked like a mechanical planet, but the ‘planet’ was more than that.  
The planet circled around, until it came in view with the planet of the robots. As if it had sighted it’s target, it broke away from it’s orbit from the sun, and began to float towards the planet.  
On the planet itself, as life went on, two scientists walked in the halls of their scientific building, approaching the lab of one of the high scientists on the planet. They carted in many supplies for the scientist, as he worked on his work in silence. It was all routine for them, something that happened so often, no one batted an eye on it. And yet, during such a standard routine, everything changed in the blink of an eye.  
The floors began to shake rapidly below them, glasses began to fall and break, liquids splashing around, tools clashing together onto the ground, large equipment falling and breaking. The sudden tremors had caught the entire planet by surprise, as nothing seemed to trigger such an event. As one of the scientists ran to the window to look outside to see what damage is being done, they caught the sight of the planet that had been approaching.  
“Sir, look!” They called out, causing the other scientists running over to the window to look outside as well. The planet got closer and closer, the tremors getting bigger and stronger.  
Suddenly, the planet began to transform large claws, and a hole opening up, revealing what looked to be a mouth. Finally, with the planet close enough, it stabbed it’s claws into the planet, catching it in its clutches.  
“What is it doing?”  
Before anyone can answer, peices of buildings began to break off, and began to float towards the mouth, bringing in any unfortunate civilians with them. The planet then moved its claws, pulling their planet close to its mouth, and began to feast upon the planet. People were fleeing to wherever they could, fear overtaking the entire planet as it’s doom was inevitable.  
The scientists ran out from their building, and began to run to the only safety they knew they could get to: their escape pods. They ran as fast as they possibly could, their planet being devoured faster than they could run. They finally made it to the pods, there being three for each bot.  
“Quick, get in the ships! It’s our only chance!”  
The three ran right to the ships, trying to jump in quickly and start the engines. By the time the ships were able to get in the air, half the planet was already devoured. The three ships tried to blast out as fast as they possible, but unfortunately, the two that lagged behind the fastest were not lucky. They were sucked right back into the jaws of the planet, and were forced to face their doom, and began to be devoured by the planet. The other ship had taken off, and flew anywhere away from the planet, and into the reaches of space alone, as the remains of the planet was finished off.  
The planet had finished its meal, as it transformed its components away, and began to use the the planet it just feasted on to power itself, fueling it up, as it began to float away. There was nothing left# in place of the planet that was once there, not even any scrap to be left behind. The planet was, for now, satisfied, as it soon began to continue on into space, ready to find it’s next meal.


	2. A Storm Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took a bit, but I took a while to put who where and I had some problems here, as to who to put in the shuttle scene, so I just used some ocs and some mysterious bots. You'll recognize my docs if you've read my other fic :P Hope you guys enjoy it!

As the events of the planet of the other robots occurred, the Cybertronians were blissfully unaware of the horrific event, as they focused solely on two things: Cybertron and their rival factions.  
On the planet, the Decepticons had placed the planet under military control, citizens keep under watchful eyes and harsh rules. Any citizen that would resist would be publically humiliated, beaten, or even executed. The fear the Decepticons had used against the people was how they’ve managed to keep them under control.  
However, above the skies of Cybertron, the Autobots watched the Decepticons below them from the moons. In these moons, bases were made many years ago after being exiled, the closest any Autobot could be to the planet. It was bittersweet for the homesick bots that missed their home, as they could see home, and practically touch it, yet the sight of Decepticons controlling the planet infuriated them.  
On Moonbase 1, many bots worked hard on their respective jobs, may it be building weapons, monitoring Cybertron, or even just keeping guard of the Moonbase. In the main monitoring room, Optimus Prime was keeping track of everything that was going on, checking up on every bot for every sector of the planet.  
He turned his attention to Ironhide, who watched his monitor with bitterness as he saw all the Decepticons flying around on Cybertron.  
“Ironhide, status report.”  
“It’s the same as always, Decepticons flying around high and mighty on Cybertron, while we sit here and are forced to watch.” Ironhide grumbled, staring at the screen without turning to the Prime. Optimus shook his head at the younger bot, as it was natural for him to be so bitter about the entire situation.  
He only met Ironhide shortly after his arrival back on Cybertron. He was good friends with his old leader in his old team, Rodimus, as the two were trained under Kup in their academy days. Although both Optimus and Ironhide got along just fine, Ironhide was prone to speak his mind and be more forward in his actions. Optimus could only try and keep the bot from making a poor decision.  
“I just don’t get it, just sitting around and letting them roam around on OUR home. When are we going to kick some Decepticon afts?” Ironhide moved his seat, facing the Prime as he spoke out his mind once more.  
“Oh give it a rest already, will ya?” Sideswipe, a younger bot sitting on the opposite side of the room with his own monitor, groaned loudly. “You’ve been trying to fight the Cons since day one! Nothing has changed, Ironhide!”  
“Besides, we don’t exactly have an army. You’ll be offlined faster than blurr can talk.” Sunstreaker, Sideswipe’s twin, added on, without turning from his own monitor.  
Ironhide rolled his optics at the two, as both teased the bot, nothing new to Optimus during these last few years.  
“They’re right, Ironhide. We can’t make attack them when we don’t have the army or resources to help us. We’ve just got to hold out.”  
“We’ve been holding out for too long, if you ask me.”  
“We don’t have any other choice. Just keep an eye on everything, Startimus is heading out to make a run to Autobot city for Ultra Magnus, and we need everything to go smoothly.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Ironhide turned back to his monitor, as Optimus made a call to Startimus.  
“Startimus Prime, report back.”  
“The team’s ready for take off, Optimus. We’re just waiting for your clearance.”  
“Hold on, I’ll check in with Jazz.” Optimus then cut his call with Star to contact Jazz, who’d kept an eye on the path where the ship was going to take once it flew off.  
“Jazz, any Decepticon activity in your area?”  
Jazz answered almost immediately, already having checked the area for the crew. “Everything’s clear on this side of the moon.”  
“What about on Moonbase 2?”  
Jazz began to call in on the other base, awaiting for someone to pick up.  
On Moonbase 2, the entire base wasn’t for military intelligence, but for the scientists and engineers. Not to say there wasn’t any military power there, but it wasn’t as necessary as Moonbase 1.  
Once the call was made, Wheeljack was there to answer.  
“Wheeljack here.”  
“This is Jazz, we’re about to send a shuttle out to Earth, you guys see any Decepticons in your area?”  
“All clear here, Jazz.”  
From the side, Bulkhead had approached the panel, seeing as they were about to send a shuttle, so he decided to make a call to the bots being sent out. The screen turned on to the co-captain seat on the ship, as he was met with the familiar sight of a magenta youngbot, her green optics turning to the screen with Bulkhead on it.  
“Hey Tailblade, tell Bumblebee and Sari I said hi! I’m pretty sure those two are missing me right now.”  
Tailblade gave a thumbs up to him, beeping happily, as if to say “sure thing” to him.  
With all the sectors in check, Optimus finally gave the thumbs up for Startimus and her team to take off. He contacted Cliffjumper, to make the countdown for the takeoff. Once the ship took off, Optimus watched the shuttle fly off into space, hoping for a safe trip for all on the shuttle.  
“Now all we need is a little energon, and a lot of luck.”  
However, unknown to the Autobots, they were being watched closely.  
In the vents of their base, there was what looked to be a large black and red metal bird, watching the entire scene before it. After seeing the takeoff of the shuttle, it took off, going through the vents to where it entered, and began to fly away from the base, right back to Cybertron. It flew to the main base of the Decepticons, and awaiting for the bird was Soundwave. He awaited until the bird landed on his shoulder, before he walked to the main control room. There, watching over the Decepticons in the room, stood Megatron.  
Soundwave walked to the leader, and made his presence known by speaking up. “Lazerbeak has returned, lord Megatron.”  
Megatron turned around and looked down at the mech, a smile coming to his face. “Ah, thank you Soundwave. I’m sure he has found something worth my time. Play back his findings.”  
“As you command, Megatron.”  
Soundwave had managed to rebuild himself back on Earth after his last encounter with Optimus on Earth. After conquering Cybertron, there was an attempt to take Earth as well, but it proved to be unsuccessful. Soundwave found the Decepticon leader during the raid, and with a promise of robots taking control of Earth over humans, it was too good to turn down. He proved to be useful to him, as he was able to sneak into the Autobot’s bases much easier with his cassettes and spy on them without even letting them know someone was there. In fact, thanks to him, the Decepticons knew about Moonbase 1 and 2 for a long time.  
The mech in question walked to a screen, and allowed Lazerbeak to transform into his alt form and inserted himself into the computer. The screen then began to play the scene that took place on Moonbase 1. The Decepticons then caught the location of where the shuttle was to go, and that made Megatron very interested.  
The scene of Optimus looking over the launch then played, catching his attention.  
“Now all we need is a little energon and a lot of luck.”  
“More than you can imagine, Optimus Prime.” Megatron smiled sinisterly, a plan starting to form with the news of the launch.

\-----

The shuttle flew along smoothly, as the bots inside watched over in front of them. The trip to Earth was much too long than what was needed for the Autobots, so they would used the spacebridges in the outer regions that the Decepticons had not taken. Although the Autobots could build some on Moonbase 1 and 2, they feared that the Decepticons would sense them every time they used it, so to be safe, they flew out away from Cybertron.  
As the the crew relaxed themselves, assuming they were now a safe distance away from Cybertron, they suddenly felt something hit their ship. Startimus forced herself up, trying to keep herself from freaking out.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Something hit us!”  
“What? There’s nothing out here-”  
Suddenly, another sudden jerk of the ship made the crew hang onto their chairs, almost being tossed out of them.  
Then, from the side of the ship, the sudden space beside their ship disappeared, and there beside them was a Decepticon ship. They were cloaked the entire time! Before the crew could do anything, the ship was locked with the other. There was no way for them to shake the Decepticons, as the ship gripped them tightly.  
Soon the side of the ship blew up, causing the members to take cover to avoid the explosion from harming them, along with trying to cover from pieces of the wall. Soon, from the smoke coming out of the new hole, a large figure came through. To everyone’s misfortune, the figure was Megatron.  
As the crew looked on in fear, Startimus knew they had to fight off the threat, before they could reach the spacebridge. Her transformed into her blaster, as she aimed for Megatron. “Everyone, get ready for battle! We need to get the Decepticons off before we get to the spacebridge!”  
Although everyone doubted they would succeed, they knew it was either fight or die. The crew then began to take out their own weapons, ready to attack the Decepticon leader. Soon, more Decepticons were coming through the hole in the side of the wall. Without a second thought, the crew attacked to invading Decepticons.  
Each member clashed with every Decepticon they could get to, punching, kicking, anything to keep them off their of them. But the Decepticons were much tougher than they hoped, and each blow was nothing to them. The only two who were successfully causing any damage to anyone was Tailblade and Startimus, the two being specifically trained for this kind of combat.  
Suddenly, as Startimus managed to push one Decepticon off her, something smack right into her, tossing her to the ground. She looked up from where the source of the sudden force came from, only to see Lugnut hovering over her.  
“Puny Autobots! There’s no escape from your intimate demise at the hands of our great leader!”   
He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, pinning her as she struggled to break free. Tailblade caught sight of what was happening with Startimus, and ran to rescue her, but was stopped by another Decepticon blocking her way.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
She stood her ground, as she narrowed her optics at the other bot before her. He threw a punch at her, but she was fast enough to dodge it, as she delivered a kick, pushing him away. Suddenly, someone else, grabbed her from behind, as she tried to break out of the grip. Looking back, Tailblade could see Strika hold onto her, as she began to squeeze, crushing her under her grip. She thrashed about as she tried to break free from her grip.  
The other crew members saw their captains in danger, and attempted to help them as well, but they weren’t lucky. One was immediately shot through the chest as he approached Startimus and Lugnut, another had their head ripped off as they made their way to Tailblade by a Decepticon who snuck up behind them. One member tried to attack the Strika, but was immediately stopped by being frozen in place. At the source of where the sudden ice blast came from, Blitzwing stood not too far from the frozen crew member.  
Lugnut’s grip on Startimus was tightening, as she slowly lost her strength from thrashing around in his claws. She tried to escape his clutches once more, but it was no use. She looked up at he attacker, gritting teeth and staring with anger over her fallen comrades and a need to attack them. Her expression changed once he lifted his other arm, a familiar red button out. She knew she wouldn’t survive his attack head on, remembering the large explosions that come with each press of it.  
Just as he reeled back to deliver the blow, the sudden voice of Megatron was heard. “No, leave her online. Along with the other.” He turned to the other Decepticon holding onto Tailblade, as she was dangerously close to passing out from his grip. “Only the Autobots can activate their spacebridge to Earth. Let them live.”  
Lugnut complied, letting her go almost immediately after he finished his sentence. “Oh, yes my lord! As you command.”  
Startimus hit the ground, groaning as she looked up. Strika let go of Tailblade, letting her fall to the ground, but she didn’t get up, only laying there as she regained her strength. Startimus looked up from where she was, looking over to the Decepticon leader with a scowl.  
“What makes you think I’ll ever help you Decepticreeps?” She hissed, as Megatron approached where Tailblade and the frozen bot were. Just as Tailblade began to get up to look behind her, she was forced back down on the ground by the foot of the Decepticon leader, as he took out his sword, forcing Startimus to watch as her sister was held under him.  
“Because if you don’t, then I can assure you, you’re fellow Autobot here will be…” In a sudden swift motion, he sliced his sword through the frozen Autobot in half. The top half slid off the bottom, and crashed onto the floor, smashing into pieces. “...Offlined like the others.”  
That promise was too much for the Prime. She looked to her younger sister, Tailblade looking back in fear of her promised doom. Startimus would do anything to protect her, and she still would, yet she knew what would’ve happened if she did as they said, and risking everyone’s lives was something she just couldn’t do. She knew that he wouldn’t kill her, oh no, he was going to make her suffer before that. She couldn’t fight them, and she couldn’t save her either. The only thing she could do was agree.

\-----

Startimus looked over to Tailblade from time to time, the Decepticons pointing their weapons behind them as they continued to fly the shuttle. The Decepticon’s ships had left them after the successful hijacking of the shuttle, considering it was too large to fit through the spacebridge.  
Each second was antagonizing, the fear for Tailblade growing as the approached the spacebridge. Megatron promised to let her go as long as she listened to him. She knew he wouldn’t keep his word, but it was all she could go on with. She only hoped he would let them live long enough for them to warn the others before they destroyed Autobot city.  
Soundwave watched over everything, making sure Startmus and Tailblade doing as they were told. Startimus could feel through her and Tailblade’s sparkbond that the younger was afraid for her life.  
::Tailblade, keep calm. They won’t kill you if I do this.::  
::But why you? Why not me?::  
::Because I’m the captain and a Prime, I’m the key to their plan right now. You’re just a hostage. Listen, they’ll most likely kill me before you, but they may let you have more time than me. What I want you to do is warn the others the first chance you get, ok?::  
::But-::  
::No buts. This is the only place they can’t know what we’re planning, so just follow what I said, I love you, ok?::  
Tailblade wasn’t able to answer back, as the voice of Soundwave caught her attention more.  
“Spacebridge up ahead, lord Megatron.”  
“Excellent. Once we get the Autobots to open the spacebridge, exterminate the ones guarding the bridge.”  
“As you command.”  
Megatron turned his attention to Startimus, approaching her. “Now, you know what you need to do, Autobot.”  
“Only if you keep your promise on letting Tailblade go.”  
“Of course.”  
Startimus couldn’t help but look back at him with a glare, before turning her attention to the comm panel, a voice coming on as soon as the shuttle was close to the spacebrgidge.  
“Shuttle, we request you to state your designation and business.”  
Startimus looked up at Megatron, before contacting them back.  
“This is Startimus Prime, requesting passage through the spacebridge to Earth.”  
Everyone waited for access, as Startimus looked at Tailblade with stress. After some time, the comm came back on, the Autobot on the other line spoke up again.  
“Startimus, your request has been granted. We’re starting the spacebridge up.”  
Looking out the window, the spacebridge began to activate, as a blue light began to shine from it. With the spacebridge on, Megatron turned to Strika.  
“Lead your team out to destroy those Autobots. We can’t afford to have anyone warn their leaders of our presence. You may join us once your job is done.”  
“Yes, lord Megatron.”  
Soon, Strika and her team left out through the hole onto the asteroid below. Startimus could only imagine what they would do to the others. Megatron turned to her, walking behind her chair.  
“Very good, Autobot. I know how difficult it must have been to betray your allies. So I shall do the honor of freeing you of your burden.”  
Suddenly, Startimus felt pain erupt in her chest, as she began to cough up energon. She looked down, she saw Megatron’s sword pierce right through her spark chamber. Tailblade watched in horror from her seat, beeping out in distress. Megatron, pulled the sword out, letting Startimus fall out of her chair, onto the ground. She looked up at Tailblade one last time, seeing pain and fear in her optics, before her spark gave out, her body going limp and grey.  
Tailblade fell out her chair, going beside Startimus’s body, holding her in her arms. If she could, she would’ve cried out, if she could, she would’ve screamed. The other Decepticons watched with amusement, some laughing at her misery. Tailblade looked up at the Decepticon leader, rage filling her entire being. With nothing else to lose, Tailblade launched at Megatron, full intent on causing as much harm as possible. She didn’t get that chance, as Megatron stabbed his sword into her as well, stopping her in her tracks. He pulled out and let her fall, as he looked down on the younger bot. He turned his attention to his army, and delivered his order. “Decepticons, take control of the ship, and set our course for Earth.”  
The others did as they were told, and hailed their leader. Megatron looked out the window of the shuttle, watching as down below, Strika and her team began to tear the Autobots based down at the asteroid apart. They tried to fight back, but proved to be too weak to even prevent their attack.  
As he looked out, he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see Tailblade still alive, as she held onto him as if trying to stop him. He merely turned slightly towards her, a smirk on his face. “You still think you can actually stop me? Ha, such heroic nonsense.” Without a second thought, he pointed his fusion cannon at her head, and blasted, finally killing her. He turned back satisfied, looking forward as the shuttle went through the spacebridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays Instruments of Destruction while writing this chapter*  
> Whoo! This chapter was fun to write. I can't wait to start up the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter!


	3. The Attack Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I wanted to write more for this chapter, but it didn't feel like it fit. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it nonetheless! So, let's play Dare by Stan Bush as we read, enjoy the chapter, and as always, tell me what you guys thought of it!

The skies were clear and the sun shined down on the city of Detroit. Things went on as normal as a usual summer did in the city. The adults working away, children out and about, playing outside or staying inside their cool houses. The robots of the city working away as usual, nothing out in the ordinary. That was all good for a small yellow car, driving around the city as it did for the last 20 years it has been on Earth. Inside the driver’s seat sat a young woman in her 20’s, wearing an orange dress, her red hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked out the window, not even paying attention to the road. Not that she needed to anyways. Who would need to pay attention to the road when you car was an Autobot?  
“Ok Sari, this is it! Just gotta check out one last section of the city, and our patrol is over, then we can say hello to video games!” The yellow car said excitedly.  
“Yeah, that’s great.” Sari mumbled, as she continued to look out the window.  
“Hey Sari, you alright?” The yellow car asked, as it came up to a red stop light.  
The car was famously known as Bumblebee, one of the first Autobots to come to Earth, along with Optimus Prime. In the car was Sari Sumdac, the techno organic daughter of Isaac Sumdac, the man responsible for the robotic renaissance that was current day Detroit. The two have been close friends since he awoken from 50 years of stasis, and have been inseparable.  
Sari let out a sigh, leaning back into the seat as she looked forward. “I don’t know, Bee. Just tired.”  
“Oh come on, I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything!”  
“Well…” She started, looking up. “I just… I miss how things used to be. I miss it when it was just us, you know? You, me, Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet…”  
Bee stayed quiet, the tone of her voice giving the hint of longing.  
“I just miss us, before what happened on Cybertron, before Megatron, before everything changed. I miss everyone, I miss Prowl, I miss dad.”  
That last sentence hit a nerve. Unfortunately, the Autobots were well aware of the the morality of humans after the passing of Sumdac, and it was even more painful for Bee to remember that Sari was part organic too. Would she live longer? Would she die soon too? How long did she have? Not to mention the name of the late ninja bot made him miss him once more.  
Bumblebee didn’t want to think about that, and he knew how tough it was for her to deal with Sumdac’s death. It was even harder for her to give up his company to aid the Autobots, as the life of owning a company was not in it for her, and with her constantly aiding the Autobots more than she did anything else, if was a difficult decision to turn it over to someone else who was capable and had the time.  
“Sari, listen, I know you miss those days, and I do too, but maybe we’ll be able to go back to those days soon. If anyone can get us back home, it’s the bossbot. But until then, I promise I’ll stay with you as long as you want, I won’t go anywhere without you. That’s why I’m still on Earth, right?”  
Sari looked at the wheel, as if she was looking at his face, and gave a smile at the promise. She let out a sigh, the light turning green, as Bee drove ahead.  
With the two done with their patrol, Bee drove out and went towards the outskirts of the city by the water. There, leading to Dinobot Island, was a bridge connecting the Island to the mainland. It was faster to drive on it than it was to take a boat. The bridge was always guarded so no humans or possible Decepticons could pass but the Autobots. Sari was an exception since she was part Cybertronian, and was officially an Autobot herself.  
As Bumblebee crossed over, a sudden idea came to mind, since Sari was still a little down. “Hey Sari, want to race Hot Shot to the top of the mountain again?”  
Sari chuckled at his question, amused at the idea. “So you can completely smoke him again?”  
“Hey, not my fault I’m fast!”  
“You used your speed boosters.”  
“One time! Besides, he says he’s been practicing. So, want to go for it?”  
Sari shook her head, but it wouldn’t do them any harm. “Why not? It’d be a nice distraction I guess-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence, as Bumblebee excitedly speeded off, getting off the bridge and going to find the other youngbot.  
It wasn’t hard really, he was driving back to Autobot city himself, having finishing his own patrol. He made his alt mode into a sports car the humans called n Audi TT. It fit the bot nicely, and was noticeable for Bumblebee to find. He drove up next to the other bot, honking to get his attention.  
“Hey there, Hot Shot! Fancy meeting you here.”  
“Oh, hey Bumblebee! What’s up?”  
“Oh nothing. Sari and I were wondering if you up for a little race. How about it?”  
“Right now? I don’t know, Bee, I just got off patrol, and I still have to fill in my report…”  
“Same here! Don’t worry, it’s just one race, nothing will happen, I promise.”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive. Besides, no one will miss us, and it’ll be quick.”  
“Fine, one race. But if anything happens, I’m blaming you.”  
“Deal.”  
“And no using speed boosters!”  
“It was ONE time!”  
Sari could only laugh as the two drove off the main road to a side road leading up the mountain. The two parked at the edge of the mountain, and let Sari count off the start. Once she made it to ‘go’, the two speeded off driving up the hill. The two tried to one up the other, trying to pass the other.  
Sari looked out the window, seeing everything go by, and having a good view of Autobot City. The city was much more advanced than detroit, the metal buildings tall and armored up. To the Autobots, it was small and cramped, but for Sari, it was gigantic and magnificent to see.  
Up ahead the trio, the road was blocked off by a sign set up by a small group of Autobots working on construction. Leading the small group was Kup. The group was ordered to block off the road to keep the Dinobots away from they, as the group didn’t take kindly to the fact that the bots decided to settle there, especially Grimlock. As long as they stayed on their part of the island, the dinobots won’t bother them, but they didn’t want to take their chances. As Kup made sure everything was going as planned, the sudden sound of cars approaching caught his attention. He turned to see the two youngbots coming straight for them at full speed.  
Hot Shot had fallen behind Bumblebee, and tried to get back ahead again, but once he saw the construction team ahead, he knew they had to slow down.  
“Hey, Bee, I think we should slow down. I don’t think they’re going to let us pass.”  
There was no reply from the minibot.  
“Bumblebee? You listening?”  
Once again, nothing, and they were approaching the construction crew fast.  
“Bumblebee?! Bumblebee, the road! Slow down!”  
“Just follow my lead!”  
Suddenly, the minibot speeded faster than before, Hot Shot following him still. The construction crew ran to the sides, as Bumblebee rammed right through the sign and zoomed past Kup.  
“Sorry Kup!” Hot Shot yelled as he zoomed past the old bot. He could hear the older bot cursing them out as they drove off.  
“What the hell were you thinking, Bumblebee?” Sari yelled at the bot, as she stuck her head out the window to look at the damage.  
“Oh don’t worry, Sari. No one got hurt… I think. Besides, we’re winning this race!”  
Sari sat back in her seat, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Soon, the two bots made it to the top if the mountain, with Bumblebee winning their race. Bumblebee let Sari out, getting the freedom to transform back into his robot form.  
“Whoo! Victory for the fastest bot around!”  
“How can you be so happy after that stunt?” Hot Shot yelled as he transformed too.  
“Oh come on, Hot Shot, relax.”  
“Relax? How can I, we nearly ran over Kup! Do you have any idea what he’s going to do to us for that!”  
“I thought you said you were going to blame me for that?”  
“I can’t do that with him, you glitch head! He’s going to blame the both of us no matter what! And worst, we’re going to get into trouble for not following protocol! We’re so going to be offlined for this!”  
“Quite overreacting!”  
“I’M NOT OVER REACTING!!!”  
Sari sighed heavily as the two began to bicker.

\-----

At the space bridge, two bots stood guard, watching and waiting for any activity around. As the bots began to doze off, a message came through from the other bridge. The bots looked to their panel, opening up the message. From the message, the other side requested to open the bridge for Startimus, having to deliver stuff. Having been contacted about the trip beforehand, the bots didn’t think anything of it.  
They opened up the bridge, and awaited the shuttle to come through. After a few moments, the shuttle came through, but almost immediately after it did, the bots saw the hole through the side. Before they could react, Decepticons jumped out the side, and their attack began. The bots were taken by surprise, some taking cover, others taking their stand. As the fight commenced, one bot tried to sneak to the comm panel, and contacted the communication tower on Autobot City.  
“Code red, we’re under attack! Decepticons have come through the space bridge and are now on a full scale assault. I repeat, Decepticon have come through the space-”  
The bot wasn’t able to finish, as he was stabbed by a certain con’s sword. The bot turned his head weakly, looking up at Megatron. He lifted the bot with his sword, and tossed him onto a group of Autobots. As the Decepticons finished the bots at the space bridge, Megatron turned to the direction of the city.  
“Decepticons, move forth to Autobot City. Destroy every Autobot you see, then we lay waste to the rest of this miserable planet!”  
The Decepticons cheered, as they transformed and flew up in the air, their sights on the island where their targets were. The humans of Detroit left to run in fear with the sudden swarm of Decepticons flying over their city.

\-----

Sari had sat down, looking over the island from the top of the mountain, while the two youngbots still argued. She had ignored them after knowing they’d be at it for a while.  
Suddenly, as she looked towards the direction of the city, she noticed something. Standing up, she saw a large dark figure coming from the city, towards the island.  
“Guys?”  
“You just don’t get it Bee! Kup may be old, but he’ll make you miserable for the rest of your life!”  
“Guys.”  
“Oh please, I’ve been with Ratchet this entire time. Nothing can be worse than him!”  
“Guys!”  
“You’d be surprised, he’s a lot worse than you think-”  
“GUYS!!!”  
“WHAT?!” The two yelled in unison, looking over at the techno organic.  
“I think we have bigger problems.” She pointed at the swarm that came closer and closer. The two stared at the swarm, as they walked towards the edge of the mountain. The bots tried to see better, but by the time they saw what it was, the Decepticons had reached the island.  
“Oh scrap! Sari, get inside, now!” Bumblebee quickly ordered, as he transformed back to his alt mode. Sari wasted no time and got into him, as Hot Shot transformed as well.  
The two youngbots quickly drove off, and went back down the mountain on onto the road to the city.  
“Bumblebee, what are we gonna do?”  
“Don’t worry Sari, we just have to get back to the city, it’ll be safer there than out here!”  
“I don’t think we’re gonna get that far!”  
As Hot Shot finished his sentence, Bumblebee and Sari saw a jet fly towards them, blasting at them as it flew over. A couple shots hit two close to both bots, causing them to spin and halt to a stop before they could crash into something or each other.  
The jet came back around and transformed into Blitzwing, landing near the trio. Bumblebee forced Sari out as he transformed with Hot Shot. Blitzwing faced the two, as they got into a defensive stance. Bumblebee turned to Sari, as he used his stingers.  
“Sari, get out of here! Get to the city!”  
“No way! I’m not leaving you guys!”  
“Sari, just do what Bee says!”  
“It wouldn’t really matter, Autobot. I doubt that little pet of yours would make it anyways.” Blitzwing interrupted them, as he approached them. His face then switched to his hothead face. “Besides, I will crush you to scrap before you can escape my wrath!... Oh it’ll be just like old times! AHAHAHAHA!!!” He laughed as he began to fire on them, Hot Shot and Bumblebee jumping out the way in time before he could hit them. Sari found herself behind a boulder as the youngbots began to fight the con.  
Bumblebee began to fire his stingers at the con, not much affecting him. Hot Shot used his flames and hit the con head on, the con seemingly more annoyed than he was actually hurt.  
“You want fire, puny Autobot? I’ll give you fire!” Blitzwing then turned to the youngbot and began to fire a much stronger wave of flames at him. Hot Shot jumped out of the way to avoid the heat. Bumblebee transformed while the con was distracted, and drove right into him, causing him to fall down. After the sudden attack, Bumblebee transformed right back into his robot form, as Hot Shot joined him. Blitzwing got up, more irritated than before. He began to fire at them again, the two dodging.  
However, Blitzwing had set his sights on Bumblebee, and had continued to fire at his direction. Bumblebee tried to dodge all the shots, but one managed to hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. The mibot attempted to get up, but the con had grabbed him by the leg, and tossed him onto Hot Shot, the two colliding into the side of the mountain.  
Blitzwing walked towards the two fallen bots, charging up his cannon. “Well, it was rather entertaining, but I’m afraid I’m going to cut our time short… So long, Autobots!”  
Just as he was about to deliver the final shots, something had hit him from behind. He turned around, only to see Sari using her jetpack to fly her up to Blitzwing’s height, her hands transforming to shoot more blasts from her palm to him and her helmet on.  
“Don’t you even think about it, you son of a bitch!” He growled.  
Blitzwing turned fully around, facing the techno organic, and charged his cannon at her. Bumblebee lifted his head up, watching as the con aimed for his best friend.  
“Sari!” He called out, as it seemed Sari was doomed. Just then, a figure jumped in the air and landed on Blitzwing’s back, the con being caught off guard and trying to turn around, his hands reaching for the attacking figure. On his back was none other than Kup.  
Kup grabbed his canons, and pulled them up roughly, ponting them in the air where other Decepticons flew above them. The caoonons went off, and hit a Decepticon head on, the con falling out of the air and towards the group. Before the Decepticon landed, Kup jumped right off of the con he was on, and the two collided, and were sent tumbling down the mountain.  
Sari landed after the events that just unfolded, shocked the older bot managed to out best the con. Bumblebee and Hot Shot go up, walking towards the older bot.  
“Woah, really are quite a fighter, even if you’re an old timer.” Bumblebee complemented.  
Kup turned to the youngbot, as he glared at him.”Old timer, eh? That’s something you two punks won’t be if you don’t get your sorry afts to the city! Now, let’s stop wasting time and get out of here, pronto!”  
He transformed into his alt mode, the other two youngbots left to follow his orders.  
“Geez, what a grouch.”  
“You nearly ran him over on the way here.”  
“Shut up, Hot Shot.”  
Bumblebee drove next to Sari, and opened the door so she could get in. The three bots speeded off, and headed for the city that was now under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok so like, I know I probably don't need to, but I've got to explaine myself a bit I guess on some choices.
> 
> 1.) Sumdac is dead because there is no way in hell an old man like him could possibly be able to join the fights in here, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be healthy enough to keep up his work. Like, he was most likely 18-25 when he found megatron, right? So he was like in his 60's or 70's when the show took place! Like holy cow, imagine his age after 20 more years! That poor old man...  
> 2.) Sari doesn't own Sumdac Industries because I feel she would most likely want to help the Autobots more often, and considering the fact she knows Sumdac didn't want to have her dad's industry to produce military stuff, she definately wouldn't have made any weapons for the autobots. Plus, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even be around if she was in charge of the company, so I took her out of that scene.
> 
> Ok, I rambled on enough, now you guys can go about your day! Or read the next chapter if I posted it lmao. Anyways, see ya guys!


End file.
